(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual roll-up wire reel device with resilient positioning, which is applicable to transmission cables of computer information industry, transmission wires or power supply cables of telecommunication network and the likes for storage and organization of wires/cables.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices, especially those for compute information and telecommunication networks, are provided with transmission wires/cables and power supply cables. These wires/cables are conventionally of fixed lengths for each specific device. This causes problems. For a wire that is longer than what is necessary, storage and/or organization is difficult; for a wire that is shorter than what is necessary, operation or use or the wire is not feasible and taking into consideration of connection with a device or site that is distant, addition and combination of more wires or cables are needed. This in turn
In other words, the conventional computer peripheral devices or the telecommunication peripheral devices are provided with data transmission wires to serve as transmission media for these conventional peripheral devices. It is common that several sets of wires are used in combination. This causes the problems of wire distribution, organization and management, especially those associated with excessive/insufficient length of wires, entangling of wires, and thus aesthetic problems caused by the previous drawbacks. Users of these peripheral devices are of particular suffering for these problems each time he or she attempts to move or re-locate these devices.
A traditional solution for organizing the excessive length of wire is to bundle the excessive length together. This still suffers the same atheistic and entangling problems. In addition to these problems, bundling wires (or multiple sections of a wire) together may result in undesired problems associated with safety and quality of transmission.
A ball-positioning type wire reel device is currently available in the market and is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 for discussion. The conventional bail-positioning wire reel device, generally designated at A10, comprises a front cover A1, coil return spring A2, a rotor A3, a transmission wire A4, a rotor A3 to return the wire A4 back into the wire reel device. In particular, the conventional wire reel device 40 has a positioning mechanism that effects positioning by means of the positioning ball A5. To accommodate the positioning ball A5, a number of tracks A31 must be defined in a bottom face of the rotor A3 to receive and to allow for rotation of the positioning ball A5 therein. In this arrangement, when the rotor A3 is subjected to rotation/movement caused by high speed withdrawal and returning of the wire, the tracks 31 are moved in unison with the rotor A3 at the same speed. The high-speed operation of the rotor and the tracks A31 apparently causes instability of the ball A5 accommodated in the tracks A31, and error will be certainly induced. To alleviate the problems, the tracks must be of sophisticated and high-precision manufacturing. This makes the fabrication of molds for making tire wire reel device extremely difficult and also increasing ratio of unacceptable products. As a consequence, costs are heightened and competitively reduced. Further, dislocation of the ball A5 inevitably happens when a abrasion/wearing or excessive tolerance is present in the ware reel device, leading to failure of operation of the wire reel device. The service life is thus shortened.